


Waking Up In Trouble

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Quidditch Fan League entries [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry wakes up after an extended Weasley family party and finds himself not alone in bed.





	Waking Up In Trouble

Harry woke up. Despite going to sleep alone, he was no longer alone in bed. His bed was being shared by someone female, judging by the soft breast he was cupping with his left hand. More than that, whoever it was, she was spooning with him, resting against his chest. And on top of that, he was acutely aware of her bum that was pressing against his… oh. That explained the dream he just woke up from.

He tried to make out who it was, but in the darkness of the room and without his glasses, all he could tell was that she was a blonde. A very young and very undressed blonde. Great, that narrowed it down to… no-one at all. Last night had been Fleur's baby shower, and with the wedding being held in wartime a few years ago, her family had decided to combine the missed 'proper' wedding with this new joyful occasion by showing up en masse. Harry was sure at least twenty Veela cousins had been in the garden of Shell Cottage last night. As a good friend of both Bill and Fleur he had spoken with them all, and danced with more than a few. But that didn't explain why he had a partner in his bed now. Remembering the position of his hand, he slowly, carefully, released her and tried to pull it out from under her.

A sleepy voice interrupted him, "So, you're awake finally, 'arry?". Harry was stunned. "Hmm. You definitely are," she said, wiggling her ass against him, and then laughing. Harry finally moved away from her, sat up, and grabbed his glasses from the side table.

She turned as he sat up, and he recognised her. Gabrielle, Fleur's not-so-little-anymore sister.

"So, do English wizards all sleep in ze nude, 'arry?" she asked, grinning impishly.

"Gabby, how did you get here?" Harry hissed more than asked.

"Well, you see, ma soeur told me I would be an aunt, and so I –"

"No, I mean, why are you in my bed?"

"Oh, after last night got a leetle wild, I zought I 'ad best sleep with someone safe. Everyone knows you are a 'ero, 'arry," Gabby said, then she looked down a little. "Alzough I was not expecting to meet your wand," she added.

Harry's face turned white. "Merlin… I didn't… we didn't… Did we?"

Gabby gasped, "You mean you don't remember, 'arry? Oh, you 'urt my feelings." She held her shocked expression for a moment, then she laughed.

"That's not funny, Gabby! What the hell? I remember talking to Fleur and Bill, then dancing, then I floo'd back home around 2, 3, and went to bed."

"Well, you danced with me, and I liked it," Gabby stated. "So, I simply followed you 'ome. You passed out almost immediately after coming 'ere, and I felt cold, so I joined you."

"But you said – and I woke up holding your –"

"Oh 'arry, I was teasing. I admit I was a leetle surprised when you cuddled up to me, and I certainly felt you looking for a 'wand holster' zis morning, but my virtue is safe, I swear." She threw off the sheet, revealing her yellow knickers. "See? Nothing to worry about, 'arry."

Harry blushed, partially from falling for her tease, but more so from realising just how exposed she was. He needed to get her back, somehow. "You wish. You're not affecting me in any way."

"Oh, is zat so?" Gabby smiled devilishly and placed her hand over his crotch, pushing down on the thin sheet covering his lower region. "Feels like I am, 'arry."

"Gabby! Cut it out!" Harry pushed her hand off, quickly.

"I am just teasing," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Seriously, you can't do things like that."

"And why not?"

"You're under-age, for one! And I don't want to do that with you!"

"Oh really? Zat's not what Monsieur Wand told me zis morning," Gabby countered. She stuck out her tongue, adding, "and I turned seventeen last month, 'arry, so I can do whatever I want." She threw her torso back, raising her legs, and in a flash her knickers were down her legs, dangling only off her left foot.

"Oh no, now my virtue is no longer protected," she said, kicking her knickers towards Harry. They landed on his naked chest before falling down to the sheet, next to the tent that had formed there.

"Don't worry, 'arry. I am not ashamed of being naked around you, as you should not be around me. But as much as I enjoy looking at you… and you looking at me… I don't have any interest of going any further." Harry let out a sigh of relief, before she added, "Not before breakfast, anyway."

Gabby stretched, doing wonderful things to her young breasts, and Harry found himself staring at them as if entranced. As he looked up his eyes met hers, and the knowing look revealed she had not just caught him watching, she enjoyed it.

Harry felt he needed to take back control. "Gabby, stop it. Even if you are seventeen now, the fact is I am six years older than you are. Not to mention that Fleur is one of my best friends. Please, get dressed and we can forget all about this."

Gabby frowned. "Do you think I care about ze age difference, 'arry? Do you have any idea what it is for a leetle old girl to have a genuine 'ero rescue 'er from a fate worse zan death? When you put your arms around me as you carried me to shore, you did not just save my life, you stole my 'eart. I've been waiting seven years for zis chance, 'arry, and you're not getting away now."

"But Gabby, you –"

"No, you will let me finish!" Gabby cut in, shouting almost. "I love you, 'arry James Potter! And I will be with you until you realise you love me back. You and I are going to marry in France and I will give you as many babies as you want, and zey will be the prettiest children ze world 'as ever seen. I want you, 'arry, and you 'ad better get used to it!"

"Gabby, that's enough. Go get dressed and have Kreacher serve you some food. We'll talk after I've had the chance to get dressed myself."

"No."

"What?"

"I said 'no', 'arry. I waited long enough. Maman and Papa refused to let me transfer to 'ogwarts so I could be closer to you, and zen by ze time ze war was over you were with zat red-haired skank. I waited and waited until you finally realised she was not right for you, and zen, it finally 'appened just as I was invited to ma soeur's party. Now 'ere we both are, adults, single, and no-one can stop us."

Harry groaned. "Gabby, even if Ginny and I were a mistake, that does not mean I want a relationship right away. And definitely not with you."

"Oh really? You are not attracted to me?" Gabby asked, smirking.

"No, I –"

"Why zen has 'your flagpole' been at full mast, as you English say, ever since you woke up?"

"That… that's simply physiology," Harry sputtered.

"Aha. Tell you what, 'arry. I'll go downstairs and 'ave your Elf prepare breakfast for us both… you take care of your 'problem' in ze mean time." She stepped out of the bed and walked over to a chair near the door. Harry followed her shapely rear as she walked, hips swinging seductively, then he let out a groan as she ducked to pick up her clothes from the chair.

Gabby looked over her shoulder, grinning as she saw his flushed face, and Harry realized she had caught him looking again. Gabby wriggled into her skirt, then pulled her shirt on. "'ave fun, 'arry, but not too much. If you're not at ze table by ze time I finish my breakfast, I'll come looking for you." At that, she left the room.

Harry looked at the now closed door, then looked down and realized he still had her tiny knickers lying there. Her tiny knickers that she was definitely not wearing under that very short skirt, right now. Harry had just one thing to say to himself: "I am so doomed".

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant up to the last scene of book 7, ignores the crapilogue.
> 
> For Gabrielle's dialogue I tried to copy Fleur's accent from the books here, and for the French I relied on my vague memories of High School French. Apologies to any actual Francophones, I promise you zat I am a leetle sorry.


End file.
